disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Era Milenaria de la animación Americana
"Estamos esperando que el péndulo vuelva a balancearse, lo cual estoy absolutamente seguro de que lo hará." - Don Bluth, manteniendo una visión optimista frente al nuevo declive de la animación tradicional. thumb|240px|''[[Dinosaur'' (2000) fue el primer largometraje de Disney en animación digital.]] La Era Milenaria de la animación Americana es el quinto período en la historia de la animación estadounidense que comenzó desde finales de los años 90 y sigue presente en la actualidad. Las técnicas de animación tradicional fueron decayendo en este período. Viéndose desde la perspectiva televisiva, de misma forma que la animación limitada tomó el control en la Era Televisiva para ahorrar tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero, la animación Flash, desde finales de los años 90, es ahora la que ha vuelto a llevar este método a la televisión; por lo que es bastante notable un declive en la calidad de los dibujos televisivos y con la explotación de tramas infantiles y adultas respectivamente. En cuanto a la animación cinematográfica fue olvidando la animación tradicional para experimentar con la animación digital durante la década del 2000; hasta ahora es la técnica más aclamada y utilizada para la calidad del cine de animación. Disney en la Era Milenaria Disney volvió a sufrir un retroceso en sus largometrajes animados desde 2000 a 2008 debido a la competencia de los cortometrajes y largometrajes animados digitales, como los de Pixar Animation Studios que conservaron su estilo y esencia de la animación CGI de la Era Renacentista de la animación Americana, los cuales eran recibidos en aclamación del público y crítica. Mientras que los largometrajes originales de Disney no lograban convencer al cien por cien a dichas redes; a pesar de que Disney también empezó a realizar largometrajes digitales. Sin embargo, en 2009 Disney empezó a mostrar su resurgimiento con el largometraje The Princess and the Frog y los cotometrajes Paperman y Get a Horse!; logrando llevar al público y la crítica la esperanza de un nuevo renacimiento de la animación tradicional. Pero Disney dejó definitivamente esta técnica y empezó a realizar cortometrajes y largometrajes animados digitales por parte de empleados de Pixar para los cines; teniendo bastante éxito en dicha técnica. Aunque esto suele mostrar confusión a los espectadores sobre la producción, pues muchas de las películas animadas CGI del Resurgimiento Disney se confunden con las películas de Pixar. A parte de que también se suele dar mérito a Pixar por estas producciones; ya que son empleados de este estudio, como John Lasseter, quienes actualmente producen los largometrajes de los Clásicos Disney. En cuanto a las series animadas de Disney empezaron a sufrir notables cambios desde que lanzó su canal por cable Toon Disney; haciendo que poco a poco Disney llegara también al uso de la animación Flash para reducir el presupuesto o utilizando animación digital para series infantiles. Disney logró tener determinadas series animadas populares como: Kim Possible '', ''American Dragon: Jake Long o Gravity Falls. Pero no lograban alcanzar el éxito y la calidad de sus antecesoras. Películas *''Dinosaur'' (2000) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (2001) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) *''Return to Never Land'' (2002) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002) *''A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (2003) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' (2003) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) *''Home on the Range'' (2004) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime With Roo'' (2004) *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) *''Mulan II'' (2004) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) *''Tarzan II'' (2005) *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005) *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) *''Kronk's New Groove'' (2005) *''The Wild'' (2006) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Bambi II'' (2006) *''Brother Bear 2'' (2006) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006) *''Ratatouille'' (2007) *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (2007) *''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' (2007) *''Enchanted'' (2007) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' (2008) *''WALL·E'' (2008) *''Bolt'' (2008) *''Tinker Bell'' (2008) *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' (2009) *''Up'' (2009) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' (2010) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *''Tangled'' (2010) *''Cars 2'' (2011) *''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) *''Gnomeo & Juliet'' (2011) *''Frankenweenie'' (2012) *''Brave'' (2012) *''Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings'' (2012) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) *''Monsters University'' (2013) *''Frozen'' (2013) *''Planes'' (2013) *''Big Hero 6'' (2014) *''The Pirate Fairy'' (2014) *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) *''Inside Out'' (2015) *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) *''Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast'' (2015) *''Zootopia'' (2016) *''Finding Dory'' (2016) *''Moana'' (2016) *''Cars 3'' (2017) *''Coco'' (2017) *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' (2018) *''El Regreso de Mary Poppins'' (2018) *''Toy Story 4'' (2019) *''Frozen 2'' (2019) *''Onward'' (2020) Series animadas *''One Saturday Morning'' *Disney Channel *Disney XD Citas "Parece que todo el mundo entero de animación está tratando de ir a donde tal vez la animación no pertenece." - Don Bluth, examinando cómo la animación se vuelve tan realista en digital que pierde su toque mágico y artístico. "La idea de que el público no quiere ver películas 2D es ridícula." - John Lasseter, en defensa de la animación tradicional. Curiosidades *Los historiadores de la animación destacan esta era por su total falta de continuidad con sus cuatro antecesoras y suele describirse como una era muy agridulce. **Otra característica, pese a gozar de animación digital de calidad en las películas, la mayoría de estas presentan un argumento más dirigido a un público infantil. Mientras que la industria ignoraba la animación como un medio exclusivo para los niños en la Era Televisiva, la industria actual parece apoyar la animación exclusiva infantil. **Cabe señalar que existen series animadas en Flash que tienen un auténtico reconocimiento. Por ejemplo: Over the Garden Wall. Sin embargo, muy pocas series animadas en Flash mantienen este reconocimiento globalmente. Recientemente, la animación Flash de series animadas de Cartoon Network o Nickelodeon influyó en series animadas de otros estudios como Warner Bros. Animation o Disney Television Animation, por ejemplo: Gravity Falls o Mickey Mouse. Este estilo recibió el termino despectivo "Cal-Arts" (que en realidad se trata del estilo "Thin-Line" ya que el instituto de animación California Institute of the Arts no tiene nada que ver con este estilo) y suele ser descrito como una animación de bajo presupuesto repetitiva y similar al estilo "Thick-Line" con la animación limitada de la Era Televisiva; a lo que se llamaba, también despectivamente, como "radio ilustrada". Ambos con un argumento mejor trabajado que la animación en sí. Otra crítica es la introducción de mensajes "correctamente políticos" hacia el público infantil, además de rediseñar a anteriores producciones animadas a esta ideología y estilo animado. Esto también fue instaurado a los dibujos animados de la Era Televisiva. Por ejemplo, en el caso de The Tom and Jerry Show que, a pesar de ser trabajado por los mismos creadores de los personajes Tom y Jerry (William Hanna y Joseph Barbera), tuvieron que desechar el estilo visual y la violencia de los Tom y Jerry originales por la mentalidad de los dibujos animados como mero entretenimiento infantil. ***El estilo "Thick-Line" se convirtió en un estilo de animación limitada entre los años 50-80 y en animación Flash a finales de los años 90 y el resto de los años 2000. Mientras que el estilo "Thin-Line" se convirtió en un estilo de animación Flash recurrente actual. Los dos estilos se utilizan para reducir el presupuesto en animación. **Esta era también destaca en como se rompe el límite de público dirigido. Por ejemplo: series animadas como The Simpsons suelen estar erroneamente catalogadas también al público infantil. Esto suele estar relacionado a la ideología de que toda producción animada tiene que ser infantil de por sí infravalorando su contenido, público dirigido, hitos históricos o estilo estético. Véase también *Era Renacentista de la animación Americana (antecesor) *Disney Post-Renaissance (primera etapa de los largometrajes animados de Disney en la Era Milenaria). Nota: Fantasia 2000 se incluye en la Era Renacentista. *Disney Revival (segunda etapa de los largometrajes animados de Disney en la Era Milenaria) *''One Saturday Morning'' (primera etapa de las series animadas de Disney en la Era Milenaria) *Disney Channel (segunda etapa de las series animadas de Disney en la Era Milenaria) *Disney XD (tercera etapa de las series animadas de Disney en la Era Milenaria) Referencias *https://elpais.com/cultura/2013/04/23/actualidad/1366735757_437749.html *http://juanmahinojosa.blogspot.com.es/2011/10/el-declive-de-la-animacion-tradicional.html Categoría:Acontecimientos históricos de Disney Categoría:Disney Theatrical Films Categoría:Series de animación Categoría:Cortometrajes animados Categoría:Disney Post-Renaissance Categoría:Disney Revival Categoría:One Saturday Morning Categoría:Disney Channel Categoría:Disney XD Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:The Walt Disney Studios Categoría:Pixar Categoría:Marvel Comics Categoría:Dinosaur Categoría:Monsters, Inc. Categoría:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Categoría:Lilo & Stitch Categoría:Treasure Planet Categoría:Finding Nemo Categoría:Brother Bear Categoría:Home on the Range Categoría:The Incredibles Categoría:Chicken Little Categoría:Cars Categoría:Meet the Robinsons Categoría:Ratatouille Categoría:Bolt Categoría:WALL·E Categoría:The Princess and the Frog Categoría:Tangled Categoría:Toy Story (franquicia) Categoría:Winnie the Pooh Categoría:Brave Categoría:Wreck-It Ralph Categoría:Frozen Categoría:Big Hero 6 Categoría:Inside Out Categoría:The Good Dinosaur Categoría:Zootopia Categoría:Moana Categoría:Coco Categoría:The Emperor's New Groove Categoría:UP Categoría:Gigantic Categoría:Newt Categoría:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Categoría:Winnie the Pooh (2011) Categoría:Paperman Categoría:The Wild Categoría:Gnomeo & Juliet Categoría:Planes Categoría:Planes: Fire & Rescue Categoría:Saga de Tinker Bell Categoría:Frankenweenie Categoría:Enchanted Categoría:Mary Poppins